Wraith
A wraith is a malevolent, hostile spirit encountered in Gloriana. Most wraiths appear only at night. They are one of the hardest enemies to beat in-game, even for the Paladin class. Background These are the jealous ghosts and spirits of miserly men and criminals who cannot rest because of greed. They refuse to leave behind their possessions, and so haunt the site of those objects. A Wraith always hovers near the site of its death, guarding some item of value. These undead spirits are powerful and can cast magical spells. They also have the innate ability to drain the health of anyone who ventures too near them. Unless you have magical protection, avoid Wraiths! Wraiths usually haunt a particular spot, thought to be their grave, because it contains some valuable goods (such as gold) they can't leave behind, and therefore, are confined to it. Wraiths were brigands or thieves during their lifetime, and their own greed fuels their very existence. Wraiths have the ability to drain the life out of any living creature (including the Hero) which does not have some form of magical protection, therefore defeating them without it is nearly impossible. The deadliest of them is the Master Wraith. A wraith's barrow contains treasure that the Wraith collected while it was alive (or perhaps more recently from unfortunate treasure seekers). There are eight Wraiths in Quest for Glory IV. Five of them can be found in the Forest at night, one in the Castle, one in the Borgov Crypt, and other one in the Cemetery (Ligeia's Ghost). Janos an ninth wraith is encountered by Paladins. Wraiths usually leave behind the largest loot pile of all enemies, and defeating just some of them can provide enough kopeks to the Hero for the rest of the game. The Wraiths along with most of the monsters in the Land apparently appeared after the Cult of the Amon Tillado brought the Darkness to the land. It is not clear if it brought spirits the spirits back from beyond or corrupted normally benign spirits into the more dangerous wraiths.Hero's Journal: "...dark powers above the Land of Mordavia, the area has been overrun with hideous hordes of aberrant abominations. This actually makes it easy to recommend a strategy for dealing with Mordavian monsters -- stay out of Mordavia!Sparks jump between the Undead Amulet and the Dark One Sign when you bring them close together; they don't seem to get along very well Types of Wraiths *Barrow Wraith *Crypt Wraith *Master Wraith Named Wraiths * Janos * Ligeia's Ghost (Ligeia Poe) * Gregor (possibly the Master Wraith) See also * Ghost * Anna * Wraith King * Wraith (Hero-U) * Master Wraith (Hero-U) Behind the scenes Perhaps it is a coincidence, but there are nine Wraiths total during the game (although only the ninth can be encountered in Paladin story). This might be a reference to the nine Ring Wraiths of Lord of the Rings fame. A Wraiths appear in Hero-U (both a Wraith (Hero-U) and a Wraith King (Zac) again likely under the influence of the dark magics under the school. Unlike Wraiths in QFG the Wraith King appears to be similar to Liches in other fantasies as its powered by a Phylactery. References Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Wraiths